


see the truth (it's me for you)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffy, Football Player Louis, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Sick Harry, Sickfic, studious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Louis the first day of his French Literature class what he’d be doing on the last, he’d probably never have guessed it would involve helping a poorly Harry Styles study for the final exam. Good thing he’s not a betting man.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis and Harry spend an entire semester ignoring each other after a one-night stand, only to come face to face when Harry manages to catch the stomach flu during finals week. Sometimes fate is funny like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the truth (it's me for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again, writing is super therapeutic and it's been a crazy week. 
> 
> And who doesn't want to come read about a poorly Harry Styles getting cuddled by an adorable Louis?
> 
> The idea for this fic is loosely based on [this](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/124118783970/sickfic-ideas) prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction.
> 
> Title from All American Reject's song "I Wanna"
> 
> Happy Reading!:D

The thing is, Louis knows what he’s about to do is stupid, definitely not one of his better ideas. 

But, it’s not his fault he wasn’t paying attention when his French Literature professor asked if anyone in the course lived in Whittler Hall. He’d been busy thinking about the semi-final football tournament occurring in three days. The team had won their quarterfinal game last weekend, so sue him for being a bit distracted since.

He’d shot his hand up at the sound of the name of his building, not realizing he was effectively volunteering himself to take the final exam study guide to a sick classmate. 

Being the nice guy that he is, though, he had followed through with the unintentional offer and headed towards the professor when class ended. He’d gathered the necessary papers to take to the poor unfortunate soul that had managed to get sick the week before finals. Louis’ own stomach had turned when his professor described his classmate’s ailment as a “touch of the stomach flu”. 

This was the first sign that Louis knew he’d made a mistake. He can’t get the stomach flu. Barfing down the footie field is absolutely not how he envisions the semi-final game going. 

Things were made infinitely worse when the professor started describing the student as the “quiet curly headed kid who sits in the front” because, yes. Louis definitely knows him, and yes, this was definitely a stupid idea.

See, Louis had met the “quiet curly headed kid” otherwise known as Harry Styles three days before classes started back in January, drunk out of his mind. Louis had just found out that he was going to be starting as center forward for the season and he was celebrating hard. He’d met Harry outside the men’s restroom, which was quite convenient considering about three minutes later he had Harry pushed up against a wall, tongue practically down his throat.

It didn’t take much convincing to get Harry in a bathroom stall, exchanging mutually sloppy blowjobs. They didn’t swap numbers or pleasantries afterwards, Louis is honestly surprised he even remembers Harry’s name. He thinks he might have thanked the guy (Louis can’t be held responsible for how weirdly polite he is when drunk), and then quickly left the bathroom, pushing Harry and all thoughts of their bathroom rendezvous out of his mind.

And that should have been it. 

Harry gave a good blowjob; Louis won’t deny it. Which is probably the main reason why he turned beet red the following Monday when he showed up for the first day of his French Literature class and saw the curly mop of hair sitting in the front row. Louis considered walking right back out of the classroom, but decided he was an adult. So he did what adults do and promptly ignored the shit out of Harry for the entire semester. 

Which brings him to today. 

Technically, they haven’t spoken since that fateful night in the bar bathroom, he’s not even sure if Harry remembers him. 

The weird thing is that he kind of wishes he did.

He’d left the bar feeling sexually satisfied and content, but it’s just that ever since the semester started Harry always just seems to be around. He’s at football games, the cafeteria; he even started hitting up the library the same time as Louis. And all the while he doesn’t throw one extra glance at him. Which, to be completely honest, has been a bit emotionally bruising to Louis’ ego.

So. Maybe Louis’ developed a bit of an unrequited crush. He’s convinced himself that once the semester ends and he no longer has 90 minutes to stare at the back of Harry’s perfect head twice a week it’ll all go away. (And he refuses to listen to anyone who thinks differently.)

As he leaves his French Lit classroom he tries to convince himself it’s no big deal. He’s just doing a favor for a sick classmate, something he’d want someone to do for him if he was ever in this unlucky position. This thinking works as he walks across campus. It isn’t until he’s made it up to Harry’s floor and runs right into the man himself as he’s exiting the communal bathroom that he decides he absolutely can’t do this (a bit too little too late). 

Harry’s attractive. Louis knows that, everybody in the greater London area probably knows that. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he’s managed to look good even in the throws of sickness. Harry has on a blue beanie; covering up his loose dark curls. He’s wearing joggers and a baggy t-shirt and looks adorably comfortable. Even the smile of recognition he offers Louis looks chill and relaxed.

His tired eyes are the only things that give away that he might not be feeling 100%, but even they seem to sparkle when they catch Louis’.

He’s about to introduce himself when Harry speaks.

“Louis, hey.” Well, okay then. No introductions needed. “What are you doing up here, don’t you live on the 1st floor?”

And, what? 

Harry apparently knows much more about Louis than he thought. Louis’ mind is racing as he begins to analyze every time he’s seen Harry in the past four months. It’s only once he sees Harry’s head tilt and his eyes squint in concern that Louis realizes he hasn’t responded. 

“How on earth did you manage to catch the stomach flu the week before finals start?” Louis blurts out. 

Harry’s eyes widen but he laughs at Louis’ bluntness. “I work at a daycare.” He shrugs. “I’m always sick.”

“Well, that sounds like a shit job if I’m being honest, mate.”

“Maybe.” Harry agrees. “But, it’s loads of fun. Much more fun than I’d have waiting tables or stocking shelves.”

“I can respect that.” Louis clears his throat in the silence. “So, anyway, brought you the exam review guide for French Lit.” He hands over the papers.

Harry’s smile widens. “Thank you so much. Like, you have no idea how pissed I was that I had to miss the review today.” He immediately begins scanning over the documents, as if he needs to start studying right now for the exam in a week. 

“Well, I think we were all quite happy you chose to keep your distance.” Louis jokes. “Should I even be standing this close to you without a mask?”

Harry tries to look offended, but Louis just thinks he looks adorable. “Campus Health said I had to take three days off from school. They didn’t want like an outbreak or something.” 

“You still look a bit peaky.” Louis says, noticing Harry’s unnaturally pale complexion.

“I feel okay, “ Harry demands. “I definitely would have gone to class today, but.” He shrugs. “Trying to follow the rules.”

“You do see how our current location makes that seem a bit unbelievable?” Louis asks, gesturing to the bathroom Harry had just exited.

Harry laughs. “I was just taking a wee, haven’t thrown up since yesterday, promise.” He holds up his hand as if that’s some secret signal, to signify he’s telling the truth.

“Well good, I’m sure everyone on your floor appreciates your recovery as much as you.” 

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “I haven’t seen my roommate in days, can’t blame him though. Haven’t seen much of anybody to be honest.”

“Well, let me be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living.”

Harry laughs, and holy dimples. He’s noticed them before; you’d have to be blind not too. He just hasn’t seen them this close since that blurry night in January. He doesn’t remember them being this deep set in Harry’s cheeks.

“I was just trying to decide what my first meal is going to be.” Harry’s looking at Louis with a bit of a curious gaze.

He’s not sure why it makes him nervous, but he can feel himself blush as he stammers out. “Something light would probably be best.” 

Harry nods. “You should come with me.” Louis’ mind short circuits. Did Harry just ask him out? “I would really appreciate going over this week’s notes since I wasn’t there for them.” Harry adds on quickly.

“Okay.” Louis says, nodding dumbly. He waits on Harry to retrieve his backpack from his room before they both start walking towards the campus dining hall. 

They’ve only just made it out of the dormitory when Harry breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you this semester.” When Louis looks over at him, Harry is looking at the ground. 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks playing dumb. This does get Harry to bring his eyes up to Louis’ to shoot a quick glare before lowering them again.

“I just don’t really have a lot of experience with, uh, _that_ sort of experience.” 

Harry’s stuttering and Louis prays that Harry is talking about one night stands and not sex in general, because he just doesn’t think he can live with himself knowing that he deflowered Harry in such a crude manner.

“In my experience, ignoring is typically what you do.” Louis says softly, not unkindly.

“Oh.” Harry’s quiet for a moment. “Well, that’s stupid.” Louis laughs. “I mean, you seem pretty cool. We could have been friends all semester.”

_Friends._

The word sounds scratchy to Louis’ ears. 

“No reason we still can’t be.” Louis says, trying to sound more optimistic than he feels. They’ve reached the dining hall, and Harry graciously opens the door for Louis. “That is a good start.” He jokes.

The duo swipe their ID cards and get in line for dinner. It’s still fairly early so they make it through the line rather quickly. Louis heads for the taco bar, while Harry goes for a more bland option of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Shouldn’t you be eating like, soup or something?” Louis asks as they search for a table to sit down.

Harry shrugs. “Have to start eating normal food sometime.”

It shouldn’t be as easy as it is for the two to make conversation during dinner. It should be an awkward meal full of an entire semester’s worth of tension. 

It’s nice is the thing though.

Harry asks about Louis’ family, and smiles fondly as Louis proudly shows pictures of all six of his siblings. Louis finds out Harry’s a business major with a minor in music, and that the only reason he’s even in their shared class is to fulfill a general education requirement. Even after the pleasantries stop, and the books come out it’s a generally nice atmosphere. 

It quickly becomes apparent that Harry is much better at French Lit than Louis, even after missing the last two class periods. Harry starts explaining the major themes of the last book they read, and Louis is frantically writing, trying to retain every bit of information Harry is saying. 

And that might be the reason why Louis doesn’t notice that Harry becomes quiet about 45 minutes into their study session. 

It isn’t until Harry puts his pencil down, and brings a fist to his mouth that Louis realizes something might be wrong.

“Alright?” He asks softly. Getting a good look at Harry, he looks a bit queasy.

“Think I might should have stuck with crackers for one more meal.” Harry admits.

“Okay.” Louis pauses, trying to formulate a plan. “Okay, you go sit outside. The fresh air will help. I’ll gather all our stuff and meet you out there, yeah?”

Harry nods, standing up slowly. Louis can see him swallow several times in a row as he walks away. He’s walking aimlessly, and Louis would find it endearing if he didn’t know how poorly Harry felt. Once Harry disappears from sight, Louis quickly gathers all their papers and notebooks up and shoves them in his backpack. 

He’s just walking out of the dining hall, when he sees Harry come out of the restroom.

“I’m never eating again.” Harry moans quietly once he sees Louis. He finds a bench outside the restroom and collapses on it, holding his head in his hands.

“I doubt that’s true.” Louis says, trying to keep the mood light. “What was it that Shrek said? Better out than in?”

Harry raises his head from his hands only to stare at Louis incredulously. 

“What?” Louis asks when Harry doesn’t say anything. “Don’t you feel better now?” Harry appears to consider this for a moment, before lowering his head back down into his hands. 

Louis allows Harry to sit for a few minutes, concern growing until he quietly asks. “Should I be like, taking you to health services?”

Louis can see Harry shake his head. “Nothing they can do anyway.” He sits up slowly before rising to his feet. “Lets just go home, yeah?”

The walk back to their dorm building is quiet, but Harry doesn’t get sick again so Louis counts it as a win.

He makes Harry stop at the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then guides him down the hall. Luckily, Harry is lucid enough to pick out his own bedroom, and only fumbles a few times unlocking the door. He’s barely inside the room when he’s pulling his joggers off, throwing them on the ground. 

“I really don’t think I’m contagious anymore.” Harry says into his pillow apologetically, after he’s face planted onto his bed. “I think my stomach just wasn’t ready for real food.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Louis coos softly, hanging Harry’s bag on the desk chair he assumes is his. “Do you need me to do anything before I go? Set an alarm?”

Harry slowly turns around onto his side, facing Louis. “I’ll be fine, can you just hit the lights on the way out?”

Louis nods. “Night, Haz.” He has no idea where that nickname came from, but judging from the smile that creeps onto Harry’s face he’s going to be using it from now on. “Feel better, yeah?”

Harry nods, eyes already shut. Louis quietly shuts the door and makes his way down the hallway to the elevator.

Well, that was unexpected.

~

Louis doesn’t think about Harry for the rest of the week. 

(Louis totally thinks about Harry.)

He’s busy preparing for the football game though, so he actively tries to focus on that instead. He sees Harry exactly one time, in the library on Friday afternoon. He’s holed up in a corner furiously typing on his laptop, notes scattered all around him on the table. 

As Louis sneaks closer he can see the tip of Harry’s tongue sneaking out between his lips. The scene immediately takes Louis’ mind back to the last time he saw Harry’s tongue, the way it tasted as he explored Louis’ mouth and later how it felt swirling around Louis’ cock as he came.

And, nope. Louis chastises himself for his thoughts and is desperately trying to push the memories out of his mind when Harry looks up and catches his eye. 

Louis breathes a breath of relief when the tongue disappears back into Harry’s mouth, only to feel overwhelmed once again when the dimples appear.

Louis isn’t too far from Harry’s table, and when Harry waves him over, Louis feels like he has to oblige.

“Louis.” Harry greets him as Louis reaches the table. Motioning for Louis to sit down Harry continues. “I was just thinking I needed a break.” He closes his laptop. “How’s it going?”

Harry’s looking at him with an expectant smile and Louis’ certain that any answer he gives him won’t be enough to keep the dimples from disappearing. “I’ve been good.” He begins. “Busy.” 

Harry tilts his head, nodding. “I can only imagine. You’ve got quite the weekend coming up, don’t you?”

Louis nods. “I play for the football team.” Louis says, unsure if Harry is aware of that. “The semi-final game is tomorrow.” Louis explains. “We’ve got practice tonight and then tomorrow is pretty much completely dedicated to the game.” He motions to his backpack. “That’s why I’m at the library now, it’s the only time I’m going to have to study for my Monday finals.”

Harry nods, as if he’s taking everything Louis’ said seriously. “Well, I certainly don’t want to keep you.”

Louis lays his bag on the table, pulling out a few textbooks. “Can I study with you?” 

“Of course.” Harry agrees, opening his laptop back up. 

The duo is quiet for a minute as Louis gets his things organized. He’s staring at his Pre-Calculus textbook, trying to mentally burn the image of the Unit Circle into his brain when Harry breaks the silence. 

“I’m at the library today because I’m going to be spending all day at the game tomorrow too.” 

Louis tries not to gape at this. “You're going to go to the game instead of studying?” Harry seems like the super studious type. It was made obvious by how upset he got at having to miss class because of illness. He can’t picture him missing studying for a football game. 

Harry shrugs. “I have school spirit.” He licks his lips. “You should get some kind of reward for making it to the semi-finals.”

Louis feels his entire body heat up at Harry’s words. “Well, I guess the reward is getting to play in the game?” He says, trying to laugh Harry’s words off.

“Getting hot and sweaty?” Harry bites his lip. “I guess that is a pretty good reward.”

Louis doesn’t even know how to respond to that. Instead he tries to turn his attention back to his textbook, ignoring the glares he can feel Harry shooting at him.

And, that’s it.

Harry doesn’t say another word until he has to leave to attend a study group an hour later, and Louis has never been more confused. 

Harry is hot and confusing as hell and Louis definitely has a wank to Harry's words later that night. He doesn't even feel _that_ guilty about it. 

~

Louis is surprisingly calm the day of the game. He sleeps in, eats a hardy breakfast, and heads to the stadium. He sees his mom and all his siblings sitting in the front row of bleachers, holding up several signs with Louis’ name and number painted on them in cheerful colors. He gives them all a friendly wave, and then tries to find Harry. He knows it’s silly to keep Harry to a comment he made in passing, but he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat when he saw Harry among a group of other students in the stands. He can’t catch Harry’s eye, but just knowing he’s there makes Louis’ heart want to burst with happiness.

It seems like Louis blinks and all of the sudden it’s the final quarter of the game. His team has been winning 1-0 for most of the game; thanks to a goal Liam had scored only minutes into the 1st quarter on a penalty kick.

He’s exhausted, having played the entire 1st half, and most of the 2nd, only sitting out for a few minutes after a dirty slide tackle in the middle of the 3rd quarter. His ankle is still smarting a bit as he runs down the field after a corner kick. He’s passed the ball only to have it stolen from him by the other team’s defender. Louis turns around and stops to catch his breath, massaging his ankle through the shin guard as he watches his team mates try and fail to take down the player. 

The player has snaked his way through the others and suddenly the only thing between him and the goal is Niall, Louis’ team’s goalie. Louis closes his eyes as the player kicks, and after hearing the hollering from the sidelines, his heart sinks as he realizes the score is now tied. 

Louis hears his name being called from the sideline. Looking up he sees his coach waving him over. 

“You’re out.” The coach says when Louis reaches him.

Louis’ mouth drops open. “What? Because I let one ball get past me?” He’s blabbering when the coach motions for him to stop.

“You’ve played the whole game, you’re limping.” He gestures to Louis’ ankle. “You need to rest.” The “I’ll need you for overtime” is left unsaid. Louis wants to protest, but the coach is already sending in his replacement.

Dejected Louis heads to the bench, propping his ankle up beside him. A trainer brings him an ice pack, and Louis watches numbly as the 4th quarter continues. Neither team score as time gets closer and closer to ending. His coach is pacing the field, calling out plays that just aren’t working. 

It isn’t until a foul is called on one of the opposing team’s players that Louis approaches his coach. 

“There’s literally a minute left.” Louis begs. “If we don’t win it’s going to go to overtime. I can’t play an overtime game, I can play for a minute and score.”

His coach looks at him for a moment, “You really think you can do it?” Louis nods, never so determined in his life. 

Louis gets put in as a sub, running to his spot right as the fouled player kicks off from midfield. The ball is passed back and forth a few times between Louis’ teammates before he is finally given the ball. Once the ball is in his possession it’s like everyone fades into the background. All Louis can see is the goal, and he starts sprinting. His ankle is hurting and his lungs are burning, but he never stops. Once he’s finally close enough to the goal he makes sure to plant his good foot on the ground, swinging with the other. 

He knows it’s going to be a good kick as soon as his foot hits the ball. He watches it sail through the air, swishing right past the goalie’s fingertips into the corner of the net.

Chaos erupts in the stadium after Louis’ goal. Louis barely has time to turn away from the goal before he is completely covered with the sweat and tears of his fellow players. The hug is short but sweet, as they all quickly head off and reassemble to kick off formation. 

It’s useless though, because there are only a few seconds left on the clock. As soon as the buzzer sounds, the field is completely flooded with fans. Niall, the only player who hadn’t made it to the original field celebration after Louis’ goal, is squeezing him in a tight hug when he sees Harry appear out of the corner of his eye, Liam toting after him. 

Loosening his grip on Niall, Louis can’t even contain his excitement as Harry grins through his words. “You did it, Lou!” 

“So did we live up to the hype?” Louis teases. “Worth missing studying for?” 

Louis watches Harry throw an arm around Liam’s shoulder before he speaks, a sight that makes him irrationally jealous. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Harry boasts. “Had to come cheer my roommate on, didn’t I?” Harry’s eyes are sparkling but his words cause a brick to set up in Louis’ stomach.

“Liam’s your roommate?” 

This actually makes perfect sense in retrospect. Why Harry always comes to football games, why Harry always shows up to the library when the team studies. It even makes sense regarding Harry’s unfortunate stomach flu. Liam, ever the germophobe, had crashed at Louis’ earlier in the week, claiming a sick roommate. Louis can’t believe he didn’t connect it before now.

Harry nods, squeezing Liam once more, before letting go to envelope Louis in a giant hug. “I had to come cheer you on too. You did so great, Mr. Center Forward.” Louis can feel his cheeks heat at Harry’s words, burying his face further into Harry’s shoulder.

“Thanks for coming.” Louis says once he finally untangles himself from Harry’s embrace. 

“Anything to support Liam.” Harry says, nodding to his roommate who was now hugging a pretty brunette girl who Louis thinks is his girlfriend. “And you now, of course.” Harry adds on sweetly.

Louis feels a bit sick to his stomach at all the information that has just been thrown at him. He knows Harry isn’t into Liam (or at the very least Liam isn’t into him). However, he now also knows that every single situation where he thought Harry might have been into him is now directly linked to Liam.

“Listen,” Louis says after a pause. “I’ve got to find my family.” Harry’s smile dims but he nods. “We’re all going out to celebrate tonight.” Louis continues. “I’m sure Liam’s already invited you, but you’re welcome to come.”

Harry nods. “Sure. I’ll be there, enjoy celebrating with your family.” He pauses. “And make sure to take care of that ankle.” He gives Louis another hug and a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd.

Louis doesn’t have much time to dwell on Harry because almost immediately he is engulfed in little hugs from his pack of siblings. He doesn’t even really think about Harry through the afternoon as he goes to dinner with his family, or when he’s getting dressed to go out. It isn’t until he’s walking up to Liam (and Harry’s) dorm that he lets his mind wander to Harry. Liam and Louis had agreed to walk to the bar together, and Louis guesses that now includes Harry. 

Harry answers the door after Louis knocks. He’s clearly already been drinking, stumbling against the doorframe as his smile widens. 

“Lou.” He drawls out. “Come in.” He throws his arm out in a sweeping gesture that Louis assumes Harry means to appear inviting.

Louis laughs as he crosses over the threshold. “Are you drunk, Haz?” He asks, looking around the room. Liam is nowhere to be found. “We aren’t allowed to have liquor in the dorms.”

“Good thing it’s beer then?” Harry says with a shrug, smiling as he hands Louis a beer from their mini-fridge.

“Where is Liam?” Louis asks, taking a sip of the cold drink. 

“In the bathroom.” Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s really hard to pre-game when your roommate is constantly running in and out of the room to style his hair in the bathroom. Apparently the lighting is better in there.” Harry waves a hand in the air at his ramblings. 

“Well even in this lighting, you look like you cleaned up pretty nicely.” Louis says, suddenly feeling shy. Harry does look good though. His hair is loose, covering his shoulders in brown waves. He has on dark skinny jeans with tears in the knees paired with a cream colored button down. His feet are covered in what looks to Louis as very expensive, nice looking shoes. Wanting to be polite, he voices this to Harry. 

“Very expensive, nice looking shoes?” Harry bursts out laughing. “Which one of us is drunk here?” He laughs again. “They are Chelsea boots.” He says it matter-of-factly, like everyone should know that.

“Sorry, mate.” Louis says shrugging. “The only name brands I know are Adidas and Converse.” 

“Thank goodness you’re cute.” Harry quips, looking slightly embarrassed after the confession. “Great game!” He exclaims afterwards, not giving Louis a chance to comment. Never one to turn down a conversation about football, Louis starts recapping the game in detail while the duo wait for Liam. He’s certain that Harry doesn’t care, but he keeps “mhhhmming” and spouting out “oh really’s” and it’s adorable. Louis really just wants to put Harry in his pocket and take him home.

Louis’ just finished his second beer when Liam finally reenters the room.

“Lou.” His greeting is not nearly as enthusiastic as Harry’s had been. 

“Liam.” Louis frets. “We’ve been waiting forever.” He taps his foot. “Some of us want to go celebrate.”

“You’re drinking all my beer.” Liam scuffs, motioning towards the door. “You’re buying the first round.” 

Liam ends up disappearing as soon as the trio reaches the club. Harry shrugs, stepping even closer to Louis. “Guess it’s just you and me now.” 

Louis leads Harry to the bar because he’s just not quite sure that he can do this evening sober. 

As they continue drinking Harry gets more and more flirty with Louis. It’s intentional and obvious. The only thing Louis can’t figure out is if he actually means it or not. A week ago the two were fervently ignoring each other’s existence. Could they have really changed their minds that quickly?

Louis has just returned to their table from the bar with two more drinks when Harry speaks up.

“You know I hate watching Liam play footie.” Harry says casually, taking a sip of his new drink.

Louis gapes. “How can anyone hate watching football?”

Harry shrugs. “Just not my thing, I guess.” 

Louis knows exactly what he is supposed to ask next, but he pauses seeing Harry grow frustrated at the silence.

“I suppose you want me to ask why you come to the games then?” 

Harry doesn’t falter. “I come to see you.” He says bluntly, and Louis was expecting it, but shit. 

“How did you even know I was a player?”

“You must have been really drunk the night we hooked up.” Harry laughs. “You literally wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Louis scowls. “In my defense, I had just found out that I was going to be a starter this season. You’d be excited too.”

“Oh I was.” Harry’s voice suddenly drops. “I was very excited for you. Don’t you remember?”

And wow. Harry’s tone has suddenly got Louis’ toes curling. 

Louis takes a long sip of his beer in lieu of responding so Harry continues. “I could always show you again, if you can’t.” 

Louis chokes on his drink at Harry’s words, slamming his bottle down onto the counter before pulling himself and Harry to their feet. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, a smirk forming across his face.

“We are dancing until I can wrap my head around what you just said.” Louis replies honestly, dragging Harry towards the dance floor.

The DJ is apparently very much into Top 40 because in the 15 minutes Louis dances with Harry they grind to Justin Bieber, The Weeknd, and Rihanna classics. The music allows Louis’ body to go on autopilot dancing with Harry as his brain goes into overdrive. It’s when Taylor Swift starts yapping about her bad blood with Katy Perry that Louis makes a decision. 

Pushing Harry against the nearest wall, Louis pushes onto his tiptoes slightly. He rubs his nose against Harry’s.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks breathless. His arms are snaking around Louis’ waist.

Louis kisses him in response. 

It’s so good, so much better than Louis remembers.

Harry tastes sweet like the fruity drink he had just been sipping on. His lips glide against Louis’, his tongue immediately asking for entrance into Louis’ mouth. Louis braces himself, putting one hand up on the wall and the other around Harry’s neck, drawing him closer. 

The kiss gets heavy fast. Soon he’s panting into Harry’s mouth, not wanting to stop even to breath. Harry is shuffling his lower body up against Louis, pushing himself as close as possible. Louis counters each movement by grinding so forcefully into him that Harry whimpers. 

Louis feels so much Déjà vu right now it’s not even funny. He’s pushing his thigh in between Harry’s legs when he feels Harry drop his hands from his waist. 

“Stop.”

Louis’ heart sinks as he immediately withdraws his thigh. They both breathe heavily for a second, Harry refusing to make eye contact with Louis.

“Do you not want too?” Louis asks, a bit confused. He sees Harry fidgeting and Louis realizes he still has him pressed against a wall. Taking a step back he immediately misses Harry’s warmth. 

“Of course I do.” Harry murmurs. “I wanted to do it the first time too.”

“The first time was good.” Louis agrees, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Do you really think so?” Harry’s voice is full of doubt. 

“Uhh, yeah.” Louis stumbles, his intoxicated brain trying to figure out what has Harry so upset. 

“But you just left and then didn’t acknowledge me for a whole semester.”

 _Oh._ Louis shrugs sheepishly, not quite sure what to say.

Luckily (or unluckily), Harry isn’t finished talking. “In what world is that fair?”

“Well, to be fair,” Louis starts. “You didn’t talk to me either. I thought it was mutual.”

“Well, I guess we were both idiots.” Harry is starting to sound a bit playful in tone, and Louis is swimming in relief. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Louis steps closer. “If you want?”

“Are you going to disappear afterwards again?” Harry’s words sting a bit, but he keeps his resolve.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Their lips are so close and all Louis wants to do is move so that they connect. 

Harry is the one who surges forward and locks their lips. The kiss only lasting a few seconds before Harry pulls away again. Louis starts to whine as Harry speaks. “I want to do it right.” Harry demands. “No more bathroom blowjobs.” 

Louis fish mouths for a second, making sure he understands the implications of Harry’s words. “We can go back to my dorm?” Louis suggests finally.

Harry’s eyes turn a darker green as he grabs Louis’ hand. “Lets grab a taxi, I don’t want to walk home. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

~

Louis’ never hooked up in a cab before. He’s the first to say that it’s unsanitary. He thinks it might maybe possibly be illegal, not to mention that it’s rude as anything to the driver.

However, on the short ride from the club to the dorms all of those reasons fly straight out the window. He’s barely called out the dormitory’s address when Harry bites down on his neck. Harry’s sucking a very visible bruise Louis already knows is not going to have faded before the football finals, when he snaps.

He’s never been more thankful for his shorter stature as he manages to crawl into Harry’s lap, immediately beginning to rub his ass back and forth against Harry’s crotch. Harry’s still sucking on his neck, but his breath continues to hitch every time Louis hits his cock. He can feel Harry’s nails dig into his biceps as the friction continues to arouse him. 

It isn’t until they’ve reached the university, paid the driver a nice tip, and are walking quickly towards their dorm that Louis realizes they are both very visibly aroused.

“We are officially those people.” Louis jokes as they walk up the front steps. Swiping his ID card, Louis peeks his head into the common area. Thanking every deity he can think of, he pulls on Harry’s hand and guides him through the empty room. They do run into one of Louis’ floor mates right before they reach his room. Quickly, tossing a hand over his crotch, Louis greets his friend. Harry casually hovers behind Louis to hide his erection. 

Louis isn’t even entirely sure what they talk about; he hopes that the boy will just chalk it up as another drunken conversation with Louis. The boy has just started walking away when Louis drags Harry into his dorm room.

“What about your roommate?” Harry murmurs as soon as the door is shut. Louis is already pulling at his shirt, and Harry immediately obliges, taking it off and throwing it on the ground. 

“He stays with his girlfriend most nights.” Louis says, taking his own shirt off. He really hopes that Zayn picks tonight of all nights not to come back to their shared dorm. 

Harry seems to take that as a suitable answer because suddenly he’s got Louis sprawled out on the bed, pulling his arms above his head, intertwining their fingers. Harry is straddled across Louis’ waist, leaning against his crotch, the pressure feeling quite incredible. The pleasure only increases as Harry starts rocking back and forth, leaning in to kiss him with every rock. 

Louis tries to return the friction by thrusting his hips upwards. Apparently it’s working if the moans Harry releases into Louis’ mouth are anything to go by.

It doesn’t take long before Louis realizes he might just come in his pants if Harry doesn’t get his hands on him, like now.

“Harry.” Louis moans, arching his back. He presses himself into Harry hoping that he feels how large his boner is. Harry quickly raises himself onto his knees, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. 

The blowjob is just as sloppy as the first one so many months ago. Harry is licking up and down Louis, swirling his tongue in ways that make Louis squeal nonsense. He can feel Harry rutting against his thigh, which makes the whole situation even hotter. 

Louis’ only just able to warn Harry before he comes, and the man doesn’t allow a single bit to escape his mouth. Harry works him through his orgasm and then collapses on top of Louis.

They are both breathing heavily, when Louis feels a dampness beginning to seep through Harry’s jeans onto his bare skin. 

“Get up.” Louis urges, wanting to finish Harry off. 

Harry laughs and doesn’t move. “It’s a good thing I’m really drunk right now, or I’d be super embarrassed about what just happened.”

“So you’re good?” Louis asks just to clarify.

Harry’s head is leaning on Louis’ chest. Louis can feel him nod, too exhausted to speak.

“I can blow you proper tomorrow morning.” Louis promises. He’s already envisioning morning blowjobs as he slides out from under Harry and urges him to take his jeans off. “You aren’t going to be happy waking up in dried come boxers.”

Harry manages to undress, only to fall right back into the bed. Louis allows him to cuddle up next to him, Harry wrapping his arm around Louis’ middle. 

“I’m really glad you came tonight.” Louis whispers. “I’m glad you decided to give me a second chance.”

Harry murmurs something Louis can’t quite decipher, but he doesn’t ask for clarification. The wet kiss he gets against his neck a few minutes later signifies the answer he wanted.

Even though he can feel Harry’s breaths hot against his neck, the smell of alcohol filling his nose, Louis is certain he never wants to move. He never wants to have another moment where Harry isn’t right beside him. 

~

“You know if it weren’t for the stomach flu we would never be together.” Louis muses a couple weeks later. He and Harry have decided to take summer courses; after they both aced the French Lit exam they decided they were better together than apart and vowed to take as many classes together as possible. 

(That whole “better together than apart” mentality also worked well between them on the non-academic front as well. The duo had gone out on a proper first date the day after the football finals. The team hadn’t won, but Louis had won Harry so it all evened out.) (There’s always next year for footie anyway.)

Today is an uncharacteristically rainy June day and they are cuddled on Harry’s dorm bed watching a movie. Louis is sitting propped up against the headboard, with Harry pressed against his side. He’s resting his head against Louis’ chest, an arm thrown around his waist. 

“Was I worth it?” 

Harry jerks his head up at Louis’ question. His eyes look tired and his nose is tinged slightly red.

“Absolutely.” Harry says without hesitation, turning his head to cough into his shoulder. “At least that illness had a purpose.” 

“Thank God for sick kids who can’t keep their germs to themselves.” Louis jokes softly as he rubs a hand across Harry’s back, trying to soothe the ache he knows Harry must be feeling. “I’m sorry you’re ill again.”

Harry squeezes his arm tighter around Louis’ waist. “I told you I get sick all the time.” Harry says shrugging, voice slightly hoarse due to all the coughing he’d done the past few days. “At least I’ve got you to be my nurse now.”

“What can I do for you, baby?” Louis asks, certain that Harry must be miserable having caught a cold during the summer.

Harry pretends to think it over before finally deciding. “Just give me a cuddle.” Harry pouts, sniffling pathetically before continuing. “I’m sorry I’m disgusting.” Harry adds remorsefully. “You’re finally seeing the truth.”

Louis laughs at Harry’s dramatic outburst. “You’re right.” Louis agrees. “I have seen the snotty, fever sweaty truth.” He traces his finger lightly down Harry’s arm, even as Harry begins to protest. “And there is still absolutely no where else I’d rather be.” Harry calms at that, tucking himself even closer into Louis’ side as he spouts happy nonsense, soon drifting off to sleep. As Louis continues to rub his back he murmurs, “It’s always going to be me for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes- is it super cheesy to end a fic with the song lyrics in the title? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!:D


End file.
